Revenge
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Sequel to "Journey". Qui-Gon Jinn must now return to his regular routine after his struggle to overcome Ruka's attacks. However, Ruka is still on the loose. Will the two meet again?


"Revenge"

sequel to "Journey"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

"They both have a way to go to rid themselves of their anger and to heal," Mi'al said.

"So much anger is there?" Yoda asked.

"Obi-Wan still has lingering anger to deal with from his two episodes…and the residual guilt. He has finally, albeit reluctantly, admitted that even though he knows Qui-Gon was not in a position to help him, he still resents having to face these trials on his own."

"And Qui-Gon?"

"His was the greater suffering and he has buried much anger and bitterness—most of it directed toward the Klastarian."

"Hmm," Yoda muttered. "A sad episode this is."

"Yes, but I foresee a happy ending."

"Think you that complete healing is in reach for them both?"

"Oh, yes, Master Yoda. It may take time, but it is there. Now that we have finally broken through Qui-Gon's barrier to his feelings, I feel confident that both can come to grips with what has happened."

"And what of the master-padawan bond?"

"I think at the end of this, that bond will be a stronger bond. Iron sharpens iron, Master. They will help each other. Each will be stronger for it…and so will their bond."

"Strength tribulation builds."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Continue on medical leave should they?"

"I think they have been idle too long. Both men need a task to keep them occupied. A simple one…one that will not tax them emotionally too much just now. They need to feel useful. We will have to monitor them as they learn to deal with their anger, but I think it's time for them to start being productive again. To do otherwise would be to add to their struggle."

"Your advice I will accept, Mi'al. An assignment they will be given."

Master Qui-Gon was glad when the day came that both the healers and the Jedi council cleared him to return to his duties. He was not used to finding himself with so much spare time on his hands. There were many things he found to do with it. How long had it been since he had been able to sit and read for pleasure instead of to familiarize himself with an upcoming mission. And he had not put brush to canvas since he was a padawan. Immersing himself in the colors and brush strokes had been very therapeutic. However, this was not the lifestyle he was used to and he soon yearned to be away from Coruscant, flying through space, a task to be met.

If Qui-Gon were having problems adapting, his young padawan found the situation almost unbearable. He remembered Yoda's admonition that Jedi do not crave excitement and adventure, but Obi-Wan found himself anxious for exactly that. His master was very much aware of the apprentice's impatience and made sure that he used the time well—learning to tame his impatience.

Both Jedi were still meeting regularly with Mi'al to work through the issues that had resulted from their last two assignments. Just as Mi'al had expressed to Yoda, the two seemed to be coming to terms with their feelings. As he kept reminding them, it wouldn't take place overnight; it didn't develop overnight and would take time to overcome. Qui-Gon had suffered the most through his two ordeals at the hands of Ruka's demented genius and his was the greater wound. However, no matter how painful his therapy became, he showed the tenacity to work through it all. This encouraged Mi'al and Yoda greatly. Yoda had been especially happy to see how well one he had helped instruct was coming through the ordeal.

"Strong Jedi you were. Stronger Jedi you are becoming." Yoda's big eyes gleamed with pride. "Hard it is, but much you are learning. Well use your new wisdom."

The confidence of the members of the Jedi council encouraged Qui-Gon and made him determined to live up to the trust they placed in him. Obi-Wan exited the council chamber close behind his master, a grin on his face. "A compliment from Yoda is a rare and valued thing," the padawan mused.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said somberly. "And not to be taken lightly. It also places great responsibility on one." A moment of silent reflection passed between the two as the elevator descended from the assembly room high atop the central building of the Jedi temple. As they exited the lift, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "You have been most patient and supportive of me through this ordeal. And once again I am indebted to you for extracting me from a dangerous situation. I want to thank you, Padawan. However, I also want to compliment you on how you have handled yourself through our recent crises." Obi-Wan flushed with pride at the compliment from his master…that is until Qui-Gon continued. "You have handled yourself with great confidence and restraint. You will be a great Jedi."

"I didn't show much restraint, Master," Obi-Wan hung his head.

"Enough to stay your hand. I think you have leaned much." Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to look down. "I guess I have not been very helpful to you recently when you most needed me."

"We've each had our demons to fight. And at a time when we were least able to help each other."

"We have both had hard lessons recently, I think."

"Yes, iron sharpens iron."

The Jedi master allowed a small smile at the padawan's observation.

As so many times before, Qui-Gon found himself at the center of the Jedi council meeting chamber. He was absorbing information as fast as the council members could present it. The Jedi master and his apprentice were being sent to the planet of Warenga. This was a planet that was not a member of the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor had courted them before seeking to woo them into the Galactic Senate. This time the ruler of the planet had contacted the Chancellor asking for a representative of the Republic to visit with him and his advisors and familiarize them with the system of government.

Yoda thought this the perfect assignment for the two Jedi. It was certainly low-key. There was no conflict to be resolved. A good way to ease them back into their duties, as Mi'al said, with a mission that would not be too taxing just now. None of this was hidden from the Jedi. _We are both on trial_ Qui-Gon thought dolefully.

The two Jedi were allowed a period of questions after the council had presented all known facts about the provinces, race, and regional characteristics. There was no doubt in the assembly's mind that Qui-Gon's intellect was unaffected. His queries revealed the insight and wisdom that he was well known for. He fired question after question to fill in the gaps that the formal presentation had not answered sufficiently for him. At long last the Jedi master grew quiet. He and Obi-Wan were dismissed to prepare themselves for their departure the following morning.

Qui-Gon Jinn looked over at his young padawan. Obi-Wan was closely monitoring the instruments on the panel in front of his copilot seat as the small, sleek transport sped through hyperspace. He was a good apprentice the master thought. He still had much to learn as they both understood, make no mistake about that; but he was willing to work hard to learn and ready to meet any challenge. How much he had changed since the elder Jedi had been first thrown together with him on that barge to Bandomeer. Qui-Gon was willing to admit that he had been wrong about Obi-Wan. When the master had had to rely on him, the youth had been able to overcome his weaknesses and showed himself a promising padawan. Qui-Gon smiled at the memories and then shook himself from the reverie.

A glance at the computer screen revealed that the ship was almost to the coordinates at which it would return to normal space, slowing from the expeditious hyperspace environment. Confident in his apprentice's ability to handle the transport, Qui-Gon picked up a data pad and reviewed the information contained there. They were to report to the Governor of the planet of Warenga, who had requested the emissary from the Republic government.

A beep sounded from the navigation computer and Obi-Wan took control of the ship and smoothly brought it out of hyperspace. This was a small system. There were only five planets surrounding a huge orange star, many millions of meters in diameter. Warenga was the fourth furthest planet from the star. Even traveling at sub-light speed, it didn't take long to reach the blue, green, and brown patchwork that was their destination.

The padawan contacted the landing facility to confirm authority to land on Warenga. Qui-Gon was content to sit back and let Obi-Wan handle the arrangements. This too was part of his training as a representative of the Republic and the master observed that he handled it with practiced ease.

"Very smooth," Qui-Gon commented both on the padawan's handling of the ship, as well as his handling of the bureaucrats.

Obi-Wan grinned as he replied, "Probably the last smooth ride on this trip." Then more seriously, "How do you expect the governor to receive us?"

"With care," was the only answer the Jedi master would give.

As the two exited down the transport ramp, a polished and genteel humanoid approached them, hand extended. The official was most human in appearance; however, his coloring was quite different from the pair he was about to greet. Standing above even than the tall Jedi master, his skin was a brilliant scarlet color. His elongated head, which made him seem ever taller, was topped with wavy, shiny lavender hair. Gleaming orange eyes twinkled from his merry face, which also revealed pale blue teeth. He was an explosion of color tempered by a fawn, crisply pressed knee length tunic with tan leggings peeking from underneath.

Perceiving that the elder was the senior member of the emissary team, the rainbow grasped both of Qui-Gon's large hands in his and bowed low. "Greetings," he almost yelled in enthusiasm. " I am Abriel Charele, aide to Governor Harook. We are honored by your visit, ambassador."

In his many years of visiting other planets and races, Qui-Gon had become used to odd appearances and cultures and took all in stride. "Our respects." He dipped his head in a shallow bow. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Ah, Jinn!" he exclaimed and then turned to grasp the padawan's hands. "Kenobi." Most pleased to make your acquaintance. Please come this way." The aide turned and rapidly strode away, leaving even the long-legged Qui-Gon to hurry to catch up. A large elegant vehicle waited to receive the party; Charele opened the door and extended a hand to indicate that his guests should enter ahead of him.

Inside the vehicle continued to reveal its style. The seats were as plush as any that Qui-Gon had ever sat on. Gold ornamentation sparkled through the compartment, which had enough legroom to accommodate the lengthy limbs of their host. Without asking, Charele quickly produced glasses of a honey colored chilled liquid and distributed them to the Jedi.

"Fruit of the vine, Ambassador Jinn. Juice of the sahraberry plant. To friendship!" he bellowed as he drained the glass in one swift drink. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached the fluid more cautiously. However, upon tasting it, they quickly drained the glasses as well. The juice was so light, sweet, and bubbly that it was hard not to gulp it.

"A remarkable juice…ah…I'm sorry. I do not know your title."

"Ah, no title, Citizens we all are of the province. Call me Charele. May I call you Jinn…and you Kenobi?"

"Of course…Charele. Agriculture is an important industry to Warenga, correct?"

The aide's blue smile faded away as he added, "Others find our vegetation interesting as well. In the growing season we must keep our planet defended at all times against the raiders that come here."

Seeing an opening, Qui-Gon quickly responded, "As part of the Republic that need not be a problem any longer. Member planets would be quickly punished for raiding your planet, and the resources of our government would be available to you to defend your agriculture." He leaned forward a little and locked eyes with the governor's assistant. "You need not fight this battle alone. There is the strength of hundreds of planets to defend you."

The Jedi master's words seem to have their desired effect as the aide sunk back into his seat and pondered what that could mean for his planet. Obi-Wan had been listening, but was also enjoying the scenery outside the window. Unlike highly industrialized planets, the city was not choked with skyscrapers, concrete and endless traffic. The farming culture showed inside the city limits with the gardens, trees, and flowers, which flourished among the wonderfully simple buildings. Simple in construction, built of natural materials and simple in design, unpretentious lines and curves. It was truly a delight to the eye. And much in contrast with the ornate vehicle they rode in, which baffled the young padawan.

The sedan turned from the main road and passed between two large ironwork gates, which stood sentry for a high stone wall topped with wicked sharp iron spikes. The portals swung closed and the two Jedi turned their attention to a small jungle on the grounds of the governor's residence. It was as much an explosion of color as the aide himself was. Huge jade colored fern like plants formed an archway for the vehicle. Lower down burst out the multicolored flowers of all shapes and sizes. Content insect life flittered and droned their way through the flora.

The branches suddenly parted to reveal a huge stone structure that was as elaborate as the outside buildings had been simple. Stone statues looked down from the parapets of the castle-like structure. Hand-leaded crystal windows sparkled in the bright sunlight. The stones of the outer wall of the structure had been carefully chosen to fit naturally without tooling. Clearly a great amount of craftsmanship had gone into the building of this edifice and Charele was obviously proud of it as he chattered on, indicating the finer points of the building as the vehicle turned onto the widely arcing drive which led to the dwelling.

The driver of the sedan leaped to open the door for the aide and the Jedi. Charele continued to prattle about the house and the building of it as he led his guests to the door. A stately looking butler obviously had seen their approach and opened the door just as Charele had been reaching for the handle.

"Ah, Rodus. Thank you, thank you. Will you please let the governor know we have arrived?" Rodus closed the door, bowed and departed without a word. "This way, my guests," the aide gave an expansive wave with his enormous hand and turned down the hallway. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged looks and followed. Large colorful canvases covered the walls. Portraits of beings such as Charele, landscapes of expansive and unbelievable beauty, and paintings of odd-looking creatures such as the two had not seen before. The bureaucrat swung open a heavy wooden door and stood aside for the Jedi to enter.

It was a more modest room. A sturdy light-colored wood table surrounded by chairs, a sideboard, and a writing desk were the only furnishings in the room. Only necessary accoutrements were in sight, tablets, pens and so forth. Quite a surprise after all the abundance they had thus far seen. Charele crossed to the sideboard as he called out, "Please, sit! Be comfortable." As his guests seated themselves, their host poured more glasses of sahraberry juice. He brought the tray to the table and was dispensing the sweet fluid when the door opened. An equally tall, equally crimson male entered the room. Immediately Qui-Gon rose, assuming this must be the governor.

"Gentlemen, may I present Governor Harook?" Charele was instantly at his side. "Sir, these are the ambassadors, Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice."

"We are honored to met you, sir," Qui-Gon extended his hand.

"No, but it is we who are honored by your visit," Harook inclined his head. "Please be seated." He studied the two paler skinned men and said, "I have never met Jedi before, though I have heard much of you. Tell me, Ambassador Jinn, is it true?"

Qui-Gon allowed a small smile to pull up the corners of his moustache. "I can't say, sir, since I don't know what you have heard."

The governor seemed more interested in hearing of the Jedi and Coruscant than talking of the Republic. Eventually, however, he broached the subject and listened to the Jedi espouse reasons why it would be to Warenga's advantage to join the association of planets. The discussion lasted through supper. The governor seemed to take to the Jedi instantly and was visibly relaxed around them. Finally Charele subtly informed the governor of the late hour and suggested a good night's sleep might be in order before the meeting resumed the following day.

For security reasons, no one stayed in the governor's residence except the governor himself. A short distance from the stone mansion there was a guesthouse to which the driver delivered the two exhausted Jedi. They were shown to adjoining bedrooms and quickly retired, falling into a deep rest from their long, active day.

The following morning, a rapping on the door awakened Qui-Gon. He opened the door to a Warengan servant who was guiding a large cart bearing several covered dishes. "Good morning, sir. Here is your breakfast. Would you like to dine with your apprentice or should I serve you separately?"

Qui-Gon recovered from the surprise quickly and replied, "Please bring it in here. We can eat together. No need for you to double your efforts." As the servant readied the meal, Qui-Gon slipped into Obi-Wan's room and roused the gently snoring padawan.

The agriculture of the planet was indeed rich as the two could attest after the large and filling breakfast of native plants and fruits. After completing their morning amenities, the Jedi emerged from the guest quarters into a bright sunny day to find the driver waiting to take them back to the governor's residence.

What the pair did not notice was the green creature that had been about to exit a vehicle just down the street from them. At the sight of the tall muscular Jedi and his shorter young apprentice, a gasp escaped from the creature's formless mouth. He couldn't believe it—he didn't know whether it was luck or misfortune. His boss had decided to come to Warenga because it was not a member of the Republic and placed them out of the reach of their laws. Of all the planets in the galaxy that he and his fellows had decided to settle on, it was the same planet that these two Jedi had come to. _I know someone who will be _very_ interested in this_.

"Hmmm…." the large form seated at the lab bench hummed. "Are you sure it was them? Absolutely sure it was the same two?"

"Yes, I'm positive. After all I was one of those who assisted you with the tall Jedi."

"This is all very interesting," he replied as he stood up and began to consider the possibilities.

Should I send someone to follow them?"

"Oh, no, no," Ruka smiled to himself. "Not yet. Not until I decide how to deal with them. I don't want to alert them to our presence until we are ready, Atho." Turning to his assistant, he beamed, "You have done well. Imagine, Atho, the two Jedi have delivered themselves into the palm of my hand. I will have my revenge on them now." He turned and shifted his body mass so that the large green shapeless form flowed to the lab window. "I was on the verge of one of the greatest breakthroughs in my career and we had to leave it all behind to flee. All that work left behind on Malastare." He rubbed a green, furry, corpulent hand against what passed for a chin on his variable and irregular face. "I'm sure they have probably found it by now and who knows what they have done with it. But that's all right, Atho. It's all right because now I will extract payment for my wasted work from their flesh. If that Jedi thinks he suffered before…he hasn't known pain yet." Ruka burst into a raucous chorus of laughter. Atho joined him merrily.

The slender crimson Warengan listened nervously as Ruka hummed his explanation. "I will need to revise the schedule for delivery of the biologicals to you. I shouldn't require more than a couple extra weeks at the most."

"But this is most unexpected. You are already behind schedule. My organization will not be happy."

"Ah, Tomia, you don't understand. Creating new microbes can not be done on a schedule! This isn't like building a ship or a blaster. This is a living thing—you can not use a wrench to torque it in place."

"But you said you were almost ready to turn it over to us for testing. You aren't having to create. What is the holdup now?"

"New business…really, unfinished business is at hand. I have some…things I need to take care of first."

"Ruka," Tomia began to wag a long bony finger at the jade creature with the penetrating gold eyes. "My organization set you up on a planet outside the reach of the Republic and equipped you to build biological weapons for us. We have provided for you and now you expect us to operate on your rules. The other partners will not be as calm as I am right now."

"Tomia," Ruka hummed as he put his thick blob of an appendage on the Warengan's shoulder, "This may work to both our advantages. I have something I need to wrap up…and in the process, I just may have a way to test your new weapon…depending on how my business wraps up."

The orange eyes glared from the bright red face as Tomia thought about Ruka's words. He could accept transfer of an organism that he would then have to test…or he could wait a little longer and let Ruka test it. Maybe his underground partners would like that better. "All right, Ruka. I'll try to sell the group on this. But," he stepped closer to stare into the glimmering gold eyes, "if you don't have something usable for us in two weeks…we may just use you as a test subject." The Warengan turned on his heel and stomped out the door.

Atho walked up beside his boss. "Do you think it's really worth going through this just for those two Jedi? We are almost finished with that germ. Why don't we finish and then deal with those two?"

Ruka whirled on his assistant, "You let me worry about Tomia and his pitiful group. You don't get it do you, Atho? You are smart in the ways of medicine but dull in the ways of the world. I'm not worried about Tomia. I can wipe out him and his pals with one canister of gas. That's not even a challenge. Finding a way to take those Jedi and make them pay for what they have done to me…that's a challenge. Especially the big one…he won't defy me again." Ruka's golden eyes glimmered and shined all the more.

"Have you got a plan?"

"Oh yes. A very good plan. The way we can hurt the Jedi the most is to take his apprentice." Ruka chuckled to himself. "Yes, I think he should see his apprentice suffer before he dies."

"Yes, Ruka," Atho agreed. "A very good plan."

The two Jedi had spent another low key day at the governor's mansion, continuing to provide the administrator and his aide with the history of the Republic, the function of the Senate, how the Jedi fit into the picture…and most important, what membership in the Republic would mean for Warenga and its citizens. The governor had been a most interested and attentive audience. Qui-Gon was impressed with his wisdom and insights, as revealed by his concise summaries and thoughtful questions.

It was clear to Charele that his ruler was enjoying the opportunity to meet and converse with someone who had seen so much of the galaxy. Harook was clearly delighted by the Jedi's description of the wide variety of races and creatures that occupied the many planets that made up the Republic. It was also obvious to Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon was enjoying the interchange. He had been out of circulation too long and it was good to see him active…and more at peace.

They enjoyed lunch on the stone balcony overlooking the gardens on the rear of the residence house. The breeze was warm and the air scented with varied floral fragrances. Qui-Gon felt more like he was on vacation instead of a mission from the Supreme Chancellor. He almost felt guilty that he had been given such an easy task, but silently acknowledged that this probably was the kind of assignment that he and Obi-Wan needed to break back into their routine.

"I don't know what other information I can give you, Governor. You have exhausted my knowledge with your inquiries. However, I hope we have given you a clear picture of the Republic."

"Yes, very clear, friend Jedi. It sounds like a fine organization. I'm sure my planet would benefit greatly from membership. It certainly would help us in protecting our planet from the raiders. You understand, of course, that I'll have to bring this before our assembly. It isn't merely my decision."

"Of course. If you require further information or if you would like an official from our government to give a presentation to your assembly, I'm sure the Supreme Chancellor would be most willing to help you."

"I may consider that." The governor leaned back and inhaled in a long breath of floral aromas. "When will you be returning to Coruscant?"

"We are scheduled to leave in the morning. The Chancellor is expecting our return. Your hospitality has been most gracious and we thank you."

"My great pleasure. If you still have some time on Warenga allow me to show you around our city. There is much to see."

"Very well, Governor; however, we must have an early return to our quarters to rest for our trip tomorrow." 

"As you request."

True to his word, the administrator of the planet took the two Jedi on a whirlwind tour of the capital city, dazzling them with sights, creatures, and works of art that the Jedi, even in their extensive travels, had not encountered before. Also, true to his word, he returned them to the guest residence just after the evening meal so they could have a quiet and relaxing night before their departure.

A large green creature also marked their arrival at the generous stone building, as Atho watched from a concealed spot just down the street.

Early the following morning, Obi-Wan awoke early and proceeded to make preparations to leave for the spaceport. Qui-Gon was sleeping so soundly that he didn't want to wake him. _Let him sleep. I don't know when he'll get a chance for this kind of rest again._ After he packed his remaining belongings he decided to step out on the front porch for one more look at the beautiful pastoral surroundings of this peaceful planet.

When the Jedi had returned to their quarters the previous evening, Atho had placed a call to Ruka. Shortly after that a speeder pulled up to his hiding place and two Warengans stepped out. They were hirelings of the Klastarians and were here to help Atho with Ruka's plan. Throughout the night, Atho had been watching and waiting for any sign of either of the Jedi. When Obi-Wan exited to the porch, the green blob perked up and watched to see what the apprentice's intentions were. He was puzzled when Obi-Wan leaned against the porch railing and looked slowly around. _Certainly he doesn't know we are here. How could he? What is he looking for?_ Atho sat and watched a moment longer. Finally deciding that the Jedi was merely sightseeing, he decided he'd better act before he lost an opportunity. He conferred quickly with the two Warengans, then stepped back to watch.

The first scarlet being began walking along the street purposefully but at an easy pace. When he was almost opposite the guesthouse, the second Warengan began running after him and yelling, "Stop! Stop! Thief! Help!" at which the former took off at a quick jog.

Obi-Wan had seen the whole thing, as planned, and he leaped over the banister and gave chase after the supposed bandit. He took him down with a flying tackle and was occupied by the struggling red creature. He was stronger than Obi-Wan had guessed from his long, lanky form so he had to renew his efforts to restrain him. The second Warengan took full advantage of the padawan's distraction, ran up behind him and jabbed a syringe into his shoulder.

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to struggle to get free. Both of the Warengans took a firm hold and tried to hold him until the drug could take effect. By fighting back, the apprentice was helping the sedative take affect, by causing his blood, and the drug, to course faster through his veins. When Obi-Wan realized he had been drugged, he gathered himself and yelled out through the Force _Master, help!_ The next thing he knew, blackness began to overtake his vision.

Qui-Gon snapped into a sitting position in his bed. _Obi-Wan!_ It was unmistakable; it was his padawan. He leaped from the bed, grabbing clothes on his way to the door. The first place he checked was Obi-Wan's bedroom. The bed was made, his bag was packed…and the room was empty. Qui-Gon made a cursory check of the other rooms as he called out through the Force. By the time he made it outside to look for his apprentice, Obi-Wan was in the floor of a speeder piloted by Atho, on his way back to Ruka's hidden lab.

After searching the immediate area without success, Qui-Gon ineffectually sought through the Force. Not surprisingly he couldn't sense Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had had problems channeling the Force since his drug induced nightmare at the hands of Ruka. He still had the concern about the great fear he had experienced and the anger he now harbored. Despite Mi'al's explanation about the difference between fear induced involuntarily on the subconscious and fear actively created by the conscious mind, Qui-Gon still feared he was susceptible to temptation from the dark side. He was still so very confused and filled with conflict. Because of this the Jedi was cautious of totally giving himself to the Force. Therefore, his Force ability was greatly weakened.

Qui-Gon reported Obi-Wan's disappearance to the governor. Harook was shocked to hear of it and promised to spare no manpower to locate the apprentice. Qui-Gon was appreciative of the effort, but knew he couldn't stand by and wait. He must do all he could to find Obi-Wan.

Some time later, Obi-Wan became aware of a bright light and an antiseptic odor. He tried to open his eyes. The sedative threatened to close them again, but he fought against the grogginess and forced them open. He was lying on a gurney in the corner of a large white room. He slowly rolled to his side and pushed himself into a sitting position. It looked like a laboratory of some sort. Work benches with flasks of various liquids. Beakers, graduated cylinders, pipettes, and various other measuring devices, and glassware were scattered among the bench tops. The padawan rubbed his head and slid from the gurney to stand on the floor. Still suffering the effects of the injection, he put one hand on the bed to steady himself.

"Well, well. Awake at last are we?" a hummy sounding voice called out. "And did we have a nice nap, young one?" A large emerald colored creature of indeterminate shape entered the door and seemed to flow across the room as its mass shifted from body area to body area. Obi-Wan had not seen Ruka while he was on Malastare, but there was no doubt in his mind from Qui-Gon's vivid description that this was indeed the Klastarian standing before him.

"So, we meet at last," he hummed. "Your master told me much of you before. He told me that the apprentice wouldn't leave his master." Ruka walked around Obi-Wan as he spoke. Obi-Wan knew that the entire time that Qui-Gon had been in the clutches of the creature, he had been under the influence of the hallucinogenic drug that the Klastarian had developed.

"I don't know where you get your information, but I doubt that Master Qui-Gon told you that. Why would he have any reason to tell you anything?"

"He is a wise one eh, Atho? Hehe! We'll have to be careful around him," sarcasm dripped from the hummy voice. "Well, you must excuse me, I have lots of work to do…many things to prepare…for our expected guest." Ruka chuckled and the effort caused his body to shiver and shake with his changing mass distribution. "Atho here will show you to your room. I would advise you not to resist him…oh, you can if you prefer, but if you want to stay awake…he is carrying a syringe of the sedative we used on you earlier. But if you prefer to sleep the wait away…I'm sure Atho will help you out, won't you, Atho?" Ruka laughed and flowed to the door.

Atho produced the hypodermic and held it high so the apprentice could get a good look. Then he stepped aside and pointed to the door that Ruka had just disappeared through. Obi-Wan stumbled toward the door as he reached out with the Force to touch the Klastarian's mind. He was trying to focus the thought into Atho's mind to inject himself with the needle. Atho chuckled. "Inject myself? That's an interesting prank. How do you do it? Can you really get others to do what you put into their mind," he asked with great interest. Ruka would be very attracted to that ability. If he could figure out how the Jedi did it and harness that for his own use…he would be invincible…able to control body and mind. Yes, Ruka would be very interested in that.

Qui-Gon had been searching systematically, working outward from the guesthouse. Periodically he reached out to the Force, searching for the padawan. His concern grew. The more time that passed, the harder it would be to find him. If someone had taken him, which Qui-Gon suspected, the passage of time meant more distance traveled. The thought unsettled him. Then something tickled his mind. He felt a ripple in the Force. He paused and sat down to concentrate on what was going on. Obi-Wan! He could sense the padawan drawing on the Force. Ignoring his hesitancy to connect with the Force, he homed in on that wave that had initially attracted his attention and closed the link with his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was being led down a hallway when he felt Qui-Gon touch his mind. _Master! _

_Where are you, Padawan?_

_I don't know. Inside a large building. I was in a laboratory. Now they are moving me to another room down the hallway._

_I'll find you. The Force will lead me to you._

_They injected me with something earlier. I was unconscious. This creature has another syringe of the drug. If I try anything he is supposed to use it on me._

An uncomfortable feeling washed over Qui-Gon. _What kind of creature?_

_A large green blob type—very much like how you described the creature that held you on Malastare._

_Don't try anything, Obi-Wan. I need you conscious to help me find you._

_Yes, Master._

Qui-Gon's thoughts drifted back to Ruka. He remembered how the thing had controlled him. He also remembered the horrible dark visions he'd had under the influence of the hallucinogen. His hands began to shake. Grasping his hands in each other, he fought for control. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. It was still all too fresh. He hadn't had time to completely recover from what the green being had subjected him to. The psychological scars were not even scars yet…they were still open wounds. Would he still be subject to the creature's control somehow? There were still too many uncertainties, too many doubts…too many hurts. Qui-Gon still hadn't settled in his mind what his standing as a Jedi was after the fear, the anger. In spite of the repeated assurances from Mi'al …well, Mi'al had not experienced what Qui-Gon had. Now he was without confidence in the best ally a Jedi could have—the Force.

Qui-Gon shook his head to clear it of the combating emotions. Now was not the time for this. He had to find Obi-Wan. Even though he didn't know how he would handle coming up against Ruka again, he knew he had to get to Obi-Wan. The Jedi master reached out to the Force for strength and control. However, his hesitation to totally give himself to the Force limited its effectiveness. That was why most of his attempts to channel the Force were not very productive. His limited access did settle him to a degree; still he had not totally regained his mastery of the Force due to the conflicting emotions and still confused memories. Thinking instead of the padawan, Qui-Gon got to his feet, gathered his will, and set off.

His jade attendant stopped at a door where a similar creature waited. The being unlocked the door and shoved the padawan in after Atho and slammed the door. Atho had brought Obi-Wan to a bare room. There were no furnishings in the room at all. It was a small room made out of stone. There was a single small window set high in the wall Obi-Wan noticed as his eyes began a circuit of the room. On the opposite wall he saw that he was mistaken. The room did have one furnishing…sets of manacles hung from the wall.

The green furry creature gestured for the apprentice to cross the room. Dread filled him as he realized what was about to happen. Standing his ground while he tried to think, Atho approached with the hypodermic. Even if he overpowered the creature, how would he get beyond the locked door? And he remembered his master's admonition that he needed Obi-Wan conscious so he could track him through the Force. Trusting Qui-Gon to find a way to get him out, Obi-Wan submitted and allowed himself to be locked into the shackles, hand and foot.

Atho clearly enjoyed his job and kept waving the syringe in the apprentice's face; as if daring him to try something so he could inject him. Obi-Wan simply stared straight-ahead and concentrated on the Force, helping to lead his master to him. After a few more jeers and taunts, the Klastarian finally decided he would get no response and left the padawan alone with his thoughts.

As Qui-Gon crossed the city his thoughts were split between Obi-Wan and Ruka. What was Ruka doing here? Was it coincidence or had he been seeking out the Jedi? If he had been tracking them, why did he take Obi-Wan? What could he want from them? The only answer that made sense to the Jedi master kept repeating itself the more he questioned what was going on here—revenge. Ruka had to know he was a wanted being now. Why else would he tangle with the Jedi? He found himself distracted by the questions and had to refocus his thinking. _Concentrate_ he told himself. _You've got to find Obi-Wan._ Overcoming his hesitation he called out, _Padawan?_

_Yes, Master?_

_I think I'm very close now. Has the creature been back yet?_

_No. Master, there's something wrong with this._

_Yes, I know. Even I can feel the disturbance._

_I think it's a trap._

_I'm sure it is, Padawan._

Qui-Gon had come to a section of the city that was filled with large warehouses—storage space for farming equipment and holding areas for produce. Also there were facilities for processing and packaging food. Lots of places for the Klastarian to hide. Qui-Gon had been completely dependant on the link with Obi-Wan to lead him to the right building. It pained him and rubbed that open wound that it was the padawan's link with him which had been the stronger lead, not the master's link with the apprentice.

Suddenly he was frustrated and angry with Mi'al and with Yoda. It was clear that he was not ready to face this and here they had sent him out, emotionally crippled and not completely connected with the Force yet. However, he reminded himself, this was not the mission they had sent him on. His had been a simple informational mission. He remembered the lunch on the balcony and how he'd felt guilty for having such an easy assignment. _If only it had remained an easy assignment_ he thought ruefully. Again he had to struggle against his muddled thoughts and force himself to focus.

Certain of his destination now, Qui-Gon carefully and silently circled the building. Hand on the hilt of his light saber, he examined the outside for guards, hiding places, entry points. There were no guards outside the building. Several windows looked out at the farmlands beyond. There were ample doors for the traffic that must have once flowed through this processing facility. _But no guards!_ Almost as if they wanted to make it easy for anyone to enter. Qui-Gon had a bad feeling about this.

He decided that the entrances were probably being monitored for his arrival, so he looked for the least likely way in. Moving some small shipping crates from a window, he eased it open and peeked in. He touched the Force, knowing that he had to rely on it now. It would be his ears and eyes. Still he was hesitant, wondering at his ability to rely on what he was sensing. Rebuking himself once more for his flagging attention, he obliged himself to give in to his feelings. Sensing only his tenseness, Qui-Gon slipped through the open casement and began searching for the sentries he knew must be inside.

Still he saw no one. He may be uncertain, but he was no fool. In spite of the empty appearance of the building, he didn't let his guard down. Hiding in shadows and slipping from the cover provided by boxes, crates, and equipment, the Jedi made his way across the large open first floor area. At any second he expected to be confronted but he saw no one. Reaching out with his feelings, he sensed no one. Instead of feeling better about the situation however, he just became more tense.

_Padawan?_

_Yes, Master._

_Just checking on you. I'm here and working my way through the building._

_Be careful._

Having searched the first floor, he looked for an access to the next story. The stairway was too obvious; he would not go that way. Qui-Gon exited the building and looked up to examine the second floor. Then he levitated himself to the ledge. Grasping the window frame suddenly, he realized he had not been sure he could lift himself. It wasn't that he thought the power was not there. He had used the Force enough times to know how easy that feat was. It was his ability to manipulate the Force that he distrusted. Deep doubt suddenly filled him as he questioned whether he would be able to rescue Obi-Wan if he were so ineffective in calling on the Force. But there was nothing else to be done. He did not know what the Klastarian's intentions were, so he had no idea how long he could wait for help to arrive.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thought of facing the jade fur creature again. The horrid dark hallucinations returned vividly to his mind. The first one he had when he had finally gotten away from his prison suddenly overwhelmed him…there trapped in the back of a closet with the reddish-black apparition coming at him. He was so tired and so cold and so scared. He couldn't get away. It was coming at him, coming, always coming. And he had nowhere to go to escape it. Trapped with his back pressed against the closet wall, nowhere to go to get away! He tried to push backwards…to get away and…Qui-Gon almost stepped backwards off the ledge. He lunged for the window and seized the jutting wood of the window frame in a death grip. Leaning his heated forehead against the cool glass, Qui-Gon took measured deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

_Master!_

_Obi-Wan._

_Are you all right? What's wrong?_

_Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Just let me concentrate._

As he hoped that quieted the apprentice. He didn't want to admit to him what had just happened. Just as he thought that he was beginning to get over how real the hallucinations had seemed…this. Then he remembered what Mi'al had warned him about…flashbacks. And certainly in his still wounded state of mind…and facing the creature who had subjected him to that hell—it all seemed set up to guarantee that he would have flashbacks. He wished now that he had asked more about the flashbacks. Were they due to physical cause or emotional? Is this something that was inevitable or is there something he could do to help ease it? If only he'd been more mindful.

No time for this he reminded himself. He had to rescue Obi-Wan and get out of here…soon. This new factor in an already unstable situation added more fear to his increasing doubts. He should have listened to Mi'al. But he was so certain that he was getting over all this. Mi'al tried to warn him that it wouldn't be accomplished quickly. Over and over he'd told Qui-Gon that it would take time…it would take _time_ to totally recover. He'd been so foolish.

_Get on with it! You have time enough for all that later. You _must_ focus your attention. You _have_ to rely on the Force. You must. It's your ally…your only one right now. Don't doubt. Let go and quit relying on yourself. If you trust yourself…well, you see where it almost got you._

Qui-Gon reached out and touched the Force. He tried to draw strength from it. And he could feel Obi-Wan trying to calm him through it. He took a deep breath and then opened the window. A long hallway, several doors. No one in sight. But he knew the Klastarians were here. Stepping into the hallway, he looked around for any movement, being mindful of anything he sensed. Again, it was almost as if they were making it easy for Qui-Gon to come in. It was all wrong and he could feel it—even without the Force.

Qui-Gon started slowly and cautiously down the hallway. Obi-Wan was in the room at the end, he was certain of it. He kept his back to the wall and his hand on his light saber. Every fiber of his being screamed at him that danger lay ahead…in that same room. He had to find Obi-Wan; he had to free his padawan. If danger lay there, then so be it—so did his destiny if that's what it took to free Obi-Wan.

The apprentice could feel it too. And he tried to warn his master away. Especially since he knew some of what Qui-Gon was suffering right now. He wondered how ready the Jedi would be to face battle. He knew there was danger in here for both of them. However, no matter how hard he tried to argue with his master, Qui-Gon was determined…and there was little Obi-Wan could do to stop him.

Qui-Gon passed each door with a watchful glance and a readiness to spring to action if necessary. However, each door remained closed. Not even a crack, no peeping eye. Nothing. The closer he came to the door at the end of the hallway, the more palpable the peril felt. Normally he would have taken such feelings in stride, confident in his ability to face whatever waited on him. But that was when he was whole. The Jedi master was hardly that right now. He felt like a padawan on his first mission. Even as wise as Qui-Gon was and as much as he had trained himself in the Force, he didn't realize how fragile the human mind could be. Didn't comprehend how deeply wounded a person could become from something as intangible as hallucinations. But it was more than just the visions. It was also the treatment he had undergone at the hands of Ruka during the hallucinations…his manipulations and exploitation. He was as wounded as if the Klastarian had used a blaster on him.

By now sweat was pouring down his face. He paused a moment to wipe it out of his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. Just a few feet more and he would find Obi-Wan…and whatever else awaited him. Qui-Gon's hands were shaking. He rebuked himself again and paused to calm himself. He could feel Obi-Wan's unease; he was upset also by the strong feeling of something wrong and was working to control the feeling. Stopping at the door he called out.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master."

"Is there anyone else in there?"

"No one. Just me."

"All right. Hold on a minute." Qui-Gon looked around again. Something was definitely wrong here. He knew the Klastarians were nearby but they were making no moves to stop him. Maybe they were going to try to stop him on the way out. He was uneasy about this whole situation. Best to just get it over with…but not so fast as to be careless. He ignited his light saber and passed it through the lock on the door. The door swung open easily.

At the opposite wall, Obi-Wan was shackled and looking haggard. Qui-Gon took another look around the hallway. Cautiously he entered, looking around in spite of Obi-Wan's earlier assurance that no one else was in the room. The light saber quavered in his hands as he slowly crossed the room. The feeling of danger was overwhelming him. It was all he could do to make himself walk across the room. Obi-Wan said nothing but allowed his master to concentrate.

Taking one more look behind him, Qui-Gon leaned down and carefully cut the shank of the leg manacle where the lock was located and Obi-Wan's left leg was free. He dried his damp palms on his robe before he attempted the other leg chain. Also, he took a deep breath and tried to quiet the tremor in his hands. Qui-Gon desperately wanted to hurry and get out of this room. He was suffocated by the feeling he had in here and his short, shallow breaths were not helping calm him. However, he also knew the risk of hurrying while trying to loosen the manacles and didn't wish to harm Obi-Wan.

He bent to the task and as the manacle sprang loose he heard a humming laughter behind him and almost grazed his apprentice with the light saber when he flinched at the noise. He had heard that chortle before and his stomach turned at it. Slowly he stood upright. He knew he had to turn to confront the sound, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. Obi-Wan saw his master close his eyes tightly, a very pained look. And he could feel the rising horror in the Jedi.

"Oh, very well done, my friend. I was wondering how close you could cut with that instrument. You have been well trained indeed." Ruka chuckled at his sarcasm.

Still Qui-Gon had not turned to face his tormentor. Still he stood with his eyes shut. Obi-Wan was trying to talk to his master through the Force, to calm him. He wasn't able to get through to him though. He saw the images that swam through Qui-Gon's mind.

"Master," he said aloud. "Those are memories, it's not real. You've got to fight it."

"Yes, Master," Ruka crooned. "You must fight…but not me." He began to hum a familiar tune to Qui-Gon.

"No!" Qui-Gon rasped as he dropped his light saber and clamped his hands over his ears. "No!" Visions came unbidden at the sound of the music. Visions of dark creatures. Visions of a large green blob who could make the creatures come and go. Visions of a blaster pointing at Methone. _You promised._ The words ran through his head again and again. _You promised. You promised._

"No. I can't, I can't." Qui-Gon fell to his knees. "Don't make me do it. No, don't bring the monster back. You said you'd take care of me." Dark creatures floated through his mind—leaping at him, blood dripping from their fangs. Hideous laughter shrieked through his mind as the hallucinations took over. He doubled over until his forehead was on the floor. His arms were wrapped around his head as if trying to keep something out. "You said you'd take care of me. You said you would. You said you would…" he voice trailed off in a moan as he fell over heavily to the floor. Qui-Gon lay there, his body racked with sobs as he fought imaginary monsters in his head.

Obi-Wan had watched all this in amazement. He had heard Qui-Gon talk about the images and Ruka and his attempted mind control…but to see it. To see his master in such agony. It was almost more than he could stand. He felt so helpless. His closest link…and right now, his only link with Qui-Gon, through the Force, was useless to him. He could feel anger rising in him.

_No!_ he told himself firmly. _Not now! I can't afford to give in to that now. I've got to stay in control. I've got to help Qui-Gon._ He closed his eyes to the sight before him and reached out to the Force to find the calm and strength he so desperately needed right now. It came, with difficulty, but he focused on the light and the power and compelled himself to ignore the pained cries of his master.

Ruka was oblivious to the apprentice. He was pleased to see that he still had a hold over Qui-Gon. He crossed the room and picked up the light saber. To his two companions he said, "Chain him."

How much time had passed, Obi-Wan was unsure. He had spent the time in meditation and wrapping himself in the Force. As much as it hurt to shut out Qui-Gon, he had to so he could overcome his battle with the fury that threatened to overtake him. He knew he had to stay in control—for both their sakes. His master wasn't strong enough to fight off whatever Ruka was doing to him; so Obi-Wan knew he would have to be strong for them both. Finally he heard a weak voice, "Obi-Wan?"

"Master, are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so." A short silence followed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if what I remember is what really happened." Another short silence. "Was…he here?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said simply.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything. Whatever came upon you must have been caused by your memories. Ruka didn't do anything."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon almost snarled. "What did he do? I _have _to know!"

"But, Master, he didn't do anything…except talk."

"Tell me exactly what he did, said…anything."

The apprentice thought back over the encounter and recalled to the best of his memory each event from Ruka's first entrance until Qui-Gon was put into the manacles. He could feel the rise and fall of pain in Qui-Gon as the master relived his memories of what had just happened…and what had happened before. The memories threatened to merge and make past and present the same to the Jedi. Qui-Gon was wrestling to keep his focus on what he knew was real…what Obi-Wan had confirmed had actually happened.

"Master, is that how it was…before?"

"That's what I remember, Padawan. As I told you before, I still can't completely separate visions from reality. That's what Mi'al and I were working on. He warned me before about flashbacks. I…suppose that encountering…Ruka is what triggered that. He still has some kind of hold over me. His mind control works—still." Qui-Gon was silent as he thought about the situation they were in. "Obi-Wan, I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight this. I don't understand how all this works, so I don't know the best way to fight it. I still have too much conflict and confusion…" his voice trailed off as he turned away from his apprentice. Obi-Wan could feel his chaos…and his pain.

"Master, I don't pretend to know what's happening to you. I can feel the conflict. But I think you are going to have to give yourself to the Force to overcome this. I don't know any other way." Obi-Wan got the impression Qui-Gon was only half-listening. He twisted to face his master, giving a mighty pull on his chains to get his attention. "Master, you have taught me well about the Force. But you have forgotten what you knew. I don't have Mi'al's training or Yoda's wisdom. I know what I have been taught…and a very wise man told me once that when you come to the end of yourself you still have the Force. He told me that it could give me the strength to do things I couldn't do on my own. And he was right. I think you need to listen to him."

A sad smile crossed Qui-Gon's face at the memory of that conversation. "I would listen to him if I thought I could trust him. I'm not sure I can right now."

"But you could trust him when he said that, couldn't you? That was before the drug."

Silence fell between the two Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't know what else to say and Qui-Gon was thinking about what his apprentice told him. Oh how he had such fine words when he was teaching the padawan, when things were quiet or going well. When they were in the thick of things did he always practice what he preached? How much did he follow his own teachings? Fairly closely actually…until recently. Now he was the learner instead of the teacher.

Could he relearn? He thought back to his days as a padawan. He had been an insecure, timid child. Training to be a Jedi was the best thing that could have happened to him. He had learned how to overcome his fears and doubts. He had learned the power of the Force. Yoda's words rang in his head. _And a powerful ally it is. _So it had been for him. And why wasn't it now? Because he didn't trust it…no, that wasn't exactly right. He didn't trust himself. There was still too much rage, too much resentment stored in his soul, his wounded soul. He didn't trust himself to be able to resist the pull of the dark side. That's why he hesitated to give himself to the Force.

So that's they way it was…fight the battle on his own, powerless; or fight it in the power of the Force, possibly the dark power of the Force. He had overcome temptations to give in before. Why was this so different? Because it was so much more far reaching. Yes, he had fought for his life before, for the lives of hundreds of other people. A few sweeps of his saber to deflect blaster shots. A heated engagement of sword play. Piloting a ship through a space battle. Physical exertion and a good mental workout for several minutes and it was over…good, bad or indifferent—it was _over_…over.

This battle didn't end. His waking thoughts, his nightly companions…the long suffering he had at the hands of the Klastarian. First the virus that almost took his life, then the drug that almost took his mind. And still the battle raged for him. He was still trying to overcome the residual effects of the attacks on his body and soul. Qui-Gon still didn't feel like he belonged to himself any more. He still felt like a puppet on a string…subject to unwanted, unbidden memories and nightmares. Another reason he found it hard to surrender to the Force…he would again be a puppet, subject to the leading of the Force. But no, what had Yoda told him before? _The Force guides your actions, but it does not control you. A Jedi feels the Force flowing through him and directs it._ It's a partnership…not a control mechanism.

Obi-Wan could feel the struggle going on in his master. He knew he needed the time to think and to work things out so he remained quiet and just focused on the Force. He had his own battle to fight and he too needed time to consider it. It was late in the day. The apprentice appraised his chances of getting some sleep chained to the wall as he was and considered it unlikely. However, fatigue overtook him sometime during the night and he slipped away into a restless sleep.

Qui-Gon, however, could find no such peace. Tired as he was, he was unable to slip into the forgetfulness of sleep. But he wasn't sorry. There was much on his mind. He needed to be ready for his next encounter with the green furred Klastarian. He had made up his mind that he could learn again what he had learned as a diffident young padawan. If that's what it took, starting over, then he had decided that's what he would do. It was hard to say where the confidence and drive were coming from…maybe he had finally found the trust he needed in the Force. Or maybe it was his determination to get his apprentice out of this place. Whatever it was, he embraced it and made it his. He focused on it and would not allow his thoughts to wander from it. At first it had been difficult. There was still the dread of knowing Ruka would be back. The visions and memories again threatened to over take him. It was so hard, so tiring to fight against it and he had lost the battle a couple of times. Obi-Wan had heard gasps, ragged breathing, sobs from his master. As the evening wore on they died away. Before the padawan had drifted into sleep he had become aware of a new peace emanating from Qui-Gon. Perhaps that was the relief Obi-Wan needed to finally get to sleep.

Through the night the Jedi master had fought to return his attention to the peace he had been able to find. Each time he found it had slipped away, he struggled until the light and calm had returned to him. It became easier to stay focused. But Qui-Gon didn't allow himself to be fooled. The ugly memories were still there, just under the surface. They had not gone away just because he had been able to put them out of his mind. And he knew his greatest battle was yet to come. The return of Ruka would trigger the return of the dark nightmares. He _must_ be ready. He _must._

Qui-Gon had called out to Obi-Wan early, as soon as he could detect a lifting of the darkness outside. There was no way to know when the emerald creature would return, so they had to begin to prepare themselves. Obi-Wan was elated and relieved to detect the strength and peace flowing through his master. Yes, he had reconnected with the Force. The apprentice wasn't sure what had brought it about, but now he was greatly encouraged about their ability to fight against the Klastarians.

They didn't have long to wait. Soon light began to peek into the single window and the Jedi could hear Ruka's hummy voice in the hallway. Just the resonate humming of the utterance brought a knot to Qui-Gon's stomach. Obi-Wan sensed it and focused on the bond that they had forged through the Force. The master felt the ripple through the Force and locked eyes with his padawan. "Hang on to that, Obi-Wan. It might be my only hope."

The door swung open and Ruka flowed in, followed by two other green furballs. "Ah, good morning. Hope you slept well. I know I did." Ruka's chuckle was echoed by his henchmen as they elbowed each other. He began to hum _that _song.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes to the creature and focused on the light and the peace he'd found. He could feel Obi-Wan encouraging and trying to strengthen the link between them. The dark visions were just outside the circle of light he imagined himself in. He focused on the light, turned from the dark creatures.

Ruka was surprised that he was having no effect on the Jedi. Coming closer he began the song again. "Remember the notes. Remember the colors. Remember how good it felt…especially after the monsters were gone. You do remember the black creatures. The horrid evil demons who came for you in the middle of the night. What did they look like? Did your blood drip from their teeth? Did they hover over you? Couldn't you feel their breath? Hot breath breathed across your body." He picked up the song again.

Qui-Gon could see the images, the dark creatures, the blood, the fangs. He could feel their breath across his skin as he lay bound to the bed. He could feel himself slipping away from the light. It was growing dark as the creatures gathered in front of him. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he couldn't slow his breathing.

_Master! Master! Listen to me! Listen. You have to fight this. It's not real. This is not what is really happening. There's no one here but you and me and Ruka. Come back to the light. Master, come back to the light._

Qui-Gon heard the words and was drawn to them. Such a comforting voice. In the middle of this nightmare…such a comforting voice. Then he heard Ruka's song and felt himself pulled back toward the dark. Obi-Wan could sense the battle, sense Qui-Gon losing. One thought struck him…a comforting voice. That's what Qui-Gon was seeking…comfort. That's why Ruka kept singing to him.

_Master. Look at me. Come to the light. The dark you see is not real. Come here to me, come into the light. I'm here in the light. Come to me. I'll help you. I've helped you before. And I need you, Master. I need you._ Obi-Wan kept up the monologue, using the most soothing tone he could, carefully choosing his words to be reassuring and calm. He knew he had to provide an alternative to Ruka and hoped it would be enough to help Qui-Gon win the battle.

The Jedi master was drawn back to the voice of his padawan. _Yes, the light. I need to find the light._ He remembered the calm and peace of the light. That's where his strength was. That's where he had to get back to. Find the light! Find the light. But between him and the light stood the dark creatures, blocking the light and absorbing it. Beyond them his apprentice was coaxing—composed but insistent. Qui-Gon felt assured by the voice. He knew, somehow, he knew he could overcome the creatures. He walked forward, toward them. They leered at him, fangs dripping, hideous laughter screeching from them.

_Master. Don't look at them. They aren't real. Look at me. Look at the light. You have to come. You have to._

In his mind Qui-Gon closed his eyes to the nightmares and stepped toward the voice. Expecting at any second to be pounced on by the razor claws and fangs, he kept going and going. Surprised that he hadn't been attacked yet, he looked and saw…the light. Only the light…and Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to the room around him. There were no creatures, no dark. There was the room he remembered being held in, his apprentice still chained to his left…and Ruka and his two assistants.

Ruka looked at the Jedi in disbelief. Total peace filled his face. Ruka was furious that his mind control had failed. So the Jedi had found a way to fight it. It didn't matter…he would still pay. "So, Jedi," he growled. "You think you have won because you defeated my mind games. Well, you are wrong. You still lose and I win. I still have two prisoners. But soon it will be one." Ruka crossed over to the apprentice and appraised him. "You won't last long. No, not against someone who knows with medical precision how to inflict the body with pain in the most excruciating ways."

Qui-Gon's stomach turned at the Klastarian's words. Ruka was glad to see his calm demeanor quaver just a bit. "That's right, Master. Your apprentice will be tortured in the most agonizing way. You will be here for every scream of pain until he is dead, dead, dead…and then you, my friend, will follow.

Ruka and Atho had left the Jedi alone with their thoughts while they went to prepare the "procedure" as the Klastarian had called it.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. I have failed you."

"No, Master. It's not your fault." Obi-Wan tried to be brave and not think about what lay ahead for him. Also, ever loyal to his master, he didn't want to add to the battle he was still fighting against the hallucinogenic memories that Ruka knew how to access so easily.

Qui-Gon gave a sudden yank against the shackle that held his right arm. He only succeeded in tearing the skin at his wrist and wrenching his shoulder. _There must be a way out of these things. We wouldn't be in them in the first place if I hadn't given in to that flashback _Qui-Gon rebuked himself. _There's no time for self-recrimination now. I have to concentrate on a way to get us out of here._

It was too late, however. Atho opened the door and stood aside for Ruka who carried a rectangular box. "Now, now my apprentice. We will show your master what you are made of."

"Ruka," Qui-Gon began. "I know it's me that you want. Why don't you let him go? What will harming him accomplish?"

"Harming him will harm you…and that is what I so dearly desire, Jedi, to harm you. There's nothing you can do to change things, so why don't you just relax and enjoy the show? You see this will not be as torture usually is—messy and crude. This will be creative and tailored just for your friend here. I'm sure you will enjoy the way we are able to cause pain without needlessly tiring ourselves out. Beatings, tsk, so labor intensive and crude—but effective. I must give the devil his due." Ruka chuckled as he turned back to the apprentice. "Enough talk. Let the games begin."

Ruka handed the box to Atho who opened it and held it out. The Klastarian removed a dark metallic looking cube with a couple of dangling wires. He held it up for Qui-Gon to see and began to explain. "You see, Master, perception of pain begins in the brain. It isn't necessary to attack the body—just the brain. This is a neural stimulator. It sends impulses directly to the pain sensors. So the subject feels pain without all that nasty body damage."

He then walked to Obi-Wan as he began to hum the melody that had so haunted Qui-Gon. Light glinted off two metal electrodes as the Klastarian attached one to each side of Obi-Wan's head. Then he activated the device. Obi-Wan's body spasmed with pain and he cried out. Fury filled Qui-Gon and he pulled against the shackles that held him to the wall. To no avail, he only managed to tire himself and bloody himself against the metal restraints. The pain only fueled his resolve.

"Don't worry, friend Jedi, it won't kill him. We aren't ready for that yet. Just enough to get a reaction from him…and you."

The words were like a slap in the face. He was giving the green monster exactly what he wanted. As much as it pained him to see what Ruka was doing to the padawan, he couldn't react—he _couldn't_ because that's exactly what Ruka wanted. If he reacted then the suffering Obi-Wan was enduring would continue.

Again he activated the stimulator. Qui-Gon closed his eyes to the reaction that he remembered so well from the first hit. But he couldn't close out the cry that tore into his heart. _Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, what have I done to you?_

_Master, it's not your fault. Don't let them get to you. Fight them! If not for you, then do it for me! If I have to die this way then give my death meaning by not letting them get to you. _

_It doesn't matter, Padawan. They will kill me too._

_Then die as a Jedi, Master._

Another hit from Ruka's device interrupted the apprentice's thoughts. The pain that filled Obi-Wan was transmitted through the Force to Qui-Gon. _It's only fitting_ he thought bitterly. Anger swelled up inside him. Anger at the torture, anger at himself for allowing this to happen, anger at the hell Ruka had put him through. Furious white-hot anger, at the edges of which lurked dark images from his recent past.

_No! No! Not now. I can't fight that battle now. I have to be strong for Obi-Wan. I have to preserve my strength to send to him through the Force. I have to calm him and restore him if I can. I can't afford this distraction now._ Qui-Gon knew this was the battle that would make or break him. He had to fight, he couldn't give in. As long as there was a chance he could do _anything_ for Obi-Wan he had to keep his wits about him and do it. No matter how much the memories, the darkness pulled at him, he had to stay clear of it. But how could he with the fury that so filled his being with every scream of pain that came from his padawan?

Ruka had indeed thought up an interesting way to torment Obi-Wan. He wasn't ready yet to start ripping skin and breaking bones. No, that would take the apprentice too fast. Ruka was enjoying observing Qui-Gon throughout the process. He knew how much this pained the Jedi. Qui-Gon was fighting such a powerful battle with himself and the fury that threatened to possess him that the intensity was engraved into every line in his face. Every movement he made—turning away from the sight, fighting against his restraints, his bouts of shallow breathing, moans and groans—let Ruka know that Qui-Gon was indeed suffering, as the Klastarian knew he would. Ruka could not know, however, the depth of what the Jedi was going through—fighting the visions and the anger…trying desperately to control his rage and stay connected to the Force.

How long this went on Qui-Gon could not say. He had long since lost track of time. The Jedi was exhausted from the whole ordeal. Watching his padawan suffer was too much to take. And he could feel every thing Obi-Wan felt. The apprentice had tried to keep the pain inside his mental shields so as not to subject Qui-Gon to it, but the longer the torture went on, the less he was able to hold back. And there was still Qui-Gon's own battle with fury and with the still too fresh emotional struggle. He didn't know how much longer he could hold down the rage within. It threatened to overtake him and he knew that would be the last step to the dark side if it happened. He had fought and struggled…but his strength was at an end. "Ruka," he rasped hoarsely. "Please, I beg you. Stop. I'll do whatever you want, just please stop."

"No!" Obi-Wan croaked. "No, Master. Don't. Don't."

Ruka roared with laughter at the two helpless Jedi. He finally was getting what he wanted and he was enjoying it enormously. Nothing could stop him now. Nothing. "I will stop, Jedi. After this. We can't allow your friend to have gone all day without a drink. So we will allow him a small amount of this and then we will let you two rest for the day." Atho grabbed Obi-Wan's nose with one hand and yanked his head back with the other. The apprentice held on for as long as he could. When he started getting light-headed, he was unable to resist any more and his mouth opened involuntarily. Ruka poured a red colored liquid in, and then Atho held his mouth shut until at last he was obliged to swallow. Ruka chortled his hummy laughter and then he and Atho left.

Qui-Gon had tried talking with Obi-Wan. He moaned out a few short sentences but was not very responsive. The Jedi master tried to gather up the small energy that he had to send what healing he could through the Force. It was of little consequence though. He was spent himself. He could feel the cold, dark fingers of depression trying to grip him. A short while after the Klastarians had left, Obi-Wan began writhing and moaning. The moaning soon became cries of agony. Whatever Ruka had poured down the apprentice's throat was beginning to cause him intense pangs in his stomach. As exhausted as he was, he couldn't stay still, so fierce was the pain. There was nothing Qui-Gon could do for his padawan. Nothing. He had never felt so useless. His hopelessness began to grow and grow. Tears began streaming down his face as he could only listen to Obi-Wan's anguished cries.

The night was a long and grievous one for the Jedi master. Despair, fury, depression took its toll on him. He finally quit fighting. Whatever was going to happen to him, he accepted it. If the dark side took him, he would give in to it. He just didn't care anymore and didn't have the strength to do anything even if he did care. Sometime in the night, exhaustion finally took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ruka was eager to begin this morning. He still remembered the effects on both Jedi of his "procedure" and he knew another good day lay ahead. He just couldn't decide if he was ready to go to the heavy-duty abuse of the apprentice yet or not. Should he drag this through tomorrow or not? Decisions, decisions. He finally thought that he would let the events of the day decide. If it kept him entertained, then let the pleasure continue. If he became bored, then he would just kill them both and be done with it. Satisfied with his decision, he summoned Atho and they were off to the Jedi prison.

Atho opened the door for Ruka. The large jade creature appraised the two sorry looking captives. The apprentice's face was drawn and haggard from the anguish and lack of sleep. His wrists were bloody from the friction between them and the metal shackles. Obi-Wan's strength had given out long ago and he could no longer support his own weight. The manacles were the only things holding him up. He said nothing as the Klastarian drew nearer to look him over. Then he took a closer look at Qui-Gon. He too was gaunt and hollow cheeked. The normally clear blue eyes were glazed and vacant looking. The expression on his face was a haunted look. This pleased Ruka because he thought maybe the hallucinations had visited the Jedi again.

"Well, what shall we start with this lovely morning, Master? More of the same, don't you think? It was so effective yesterday. But soon we will have to move on. After all, I can't make a living at this, although I wish I could." Ruka laughed. There was no response of any kind from Qui-Gon. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even look at Ruka. He just continued his blank stare at the wall.

The Klastarian took the box from Atho and again attached the electrodes to Obi-Wan. The padawan merely closed his eyes and reached out for the Force. It was all he had. It was the only thing he could do. He sought the protection the Force could give his mind and his soul, even if it couldn't protect his body. Ironically, he harbored no hate toward the being coming at him. He had resigned himself to his fate and had made peace with himself. He had spent his lucid moments in the Force and now felt ready to become one with it.

Ruka activated the box. As much as the apprentice tried not to react, the pain was just too great. His body spasmed involuntarily and he yelled out in spite of himself. Still there was no reaction from Qui-Gon. No grimace, no flinch. He was barely even blinking his eyes. Ruka was impressed at the Jedi's control, especially since he was obviously so exhausted. _Well we'll just have to step up what we are doing and force a response._ Instead of waiting between hits, as he had done yesterday, the green being immediately hit Obi-Wan with another zap. The apprentice cried out. Still no reaction from the master.

Ruka stepped over to Qui-Gon and leaned close to examine him. He was the same as when the Klastarians had entered the room. Vacant staring eyes, same disturbed expression. He had not moved at all. Ruka was intrigued and tried to guess at what was happening. He began humming his song. Immediately a smile played at the corner's of the Jedi's mouth. His eyes twinkled and he began looking randomly around the room.

"What do you see?" Ruka asked.

"Don't you see?" Qui-Gon whispered. "Look at the lights! They are dancing around the room with the music." Then he frowned. "Why did you stop? The lights are gone now."

Fascinated, the Klastarian began the song again. Qui-Gon began watching unseen apparitions and hummed along. The blob stopped and said, "Do you see the monsters?" He was anxious to know how much mind control he still had over the Jedi. "Are there any dark creatures around?"

Qui-Gon's face contorted into a mask of fear. "No! No! Don't bring them back. Please, make them go away. The music…the music…it makes them go away. You told me you would make them go away. You said you would."

The pleading tone brought an evil smile to the green face. With an oily voice he calmed the master, "It's all right, my friend. Ruka is here and Ruka has the power to make them go away. They are leaving, see. The lights are coming back and scaring them away. I will take care of you. They can't hurt you now." Qui-Gon began to settle down now and relax. The Klastarian turned to his assistant. "It seems I was wrong in my assessment. He has not been able to defeat it. There was some temporary recovery but he hasn't had time yet to totally recover from the after effects of the drug. Still he has strong memories and flashbacks." Ruka rubbed his chin and eyed the Jedi as he considered. Reaching a decision he said, "There may yet be hope for that drug. I don't want to be premature in my decision—it may still work. Let's get him back on it while I still seem to have some control over him. Take him to the lab—and make sure he is restrained. No getting away this time."

Atho stepped forward, producing a key to open the shackles. Freeing the Jedi, he caught him as he started to collapse to the ground. Lifting Qui-Gon over his shoulder, the Klastarian turned and walked to the door.

"I'll be along in a couple of minutes to get the injection ready. I'm going to check out this other Jedi. Maybe he might be useful as a test subject too—another slave to do our bidding." Atho chuckled as he proceeded down the hallway. Ruka began a cursory examination of Obi-Wan's condition. This turn of events was most unexpected. He had managed to break the Jedi master after all. Certainly the apprentice would be easier.

Atho approached the lab with the semiconscious Jedi. Another green creature stood just outside the door, a puzzled expression on his face. "What's up, Atho? I thought Ruka was going to kill the younger one first." He opened the door for Atho and followed him in.

"Change in plans, Tak. Looks like we're going to get to use them for testing after all. I think Ruka would get more pleasure out of than anyway. He really doesn't want to waste a perfectly good guinea pig…and they are hard to come by."

"Hey, you want me to guard him? Make sure he doesn't get away again?"

"Oh, put your blaster away. He's not going anywhere. He's so far out of it he doesn't know which planet he's on. Once we get him strapped down and drugged up he won't be a problem at all."

Atho leaned forward and dumped the insensible Jedi on to the bed. Immediately Qui-Gon leaped up, shoving the green blob backwards. He held his hand out toward Tak and his blaster flew into the Jedi's hand. Both Klastarians backed slowly away, their jade furry faces frozen in astonishment. Qui-Gon backed the two up to a supply closet. "Inside," he muttered waving the blaster. Showing no desire to resist, the pair stumbled over each other trying to evade the threatening weapon. Qui-Gon locked the door and bolted out of the lab.

Ruka was unlocking the shackles that held Obi-Wan. He lifted the semiconscious apprentice to his shoulder and turned toward the door. Standing there was a tall Jedi with a blaster pointed at the Klastarian.

"What!" Ruka sputtered. "What are you doing! I'll…I'll make the monsters come. Put that thing down." He unceremoniously dumped the padawan to the ground and started toward Qui-Gon.

The Jedi brought the weapon higher. "Stop."

Ruka began humming, "See the lights? You don't want the dark creatures to come back do you?"

A small smile formed at the corners of the Jedi's mouth. "Call all the monsters you want to, Ruka. I know they are just memories, visions. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"But…" Ruka stuttered. "I…thought…"

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd think. Not a bad actor, eh?"

Obi-Wan had been under the watchful eyes of Mi'al and Kiel since Qui-Gon had gotten him back to Coruscant. He was healing as expected with no complications. The only problem the healers were having was containing the padawan to a bed so he would relax. They kept explaining to him that he was just slowing his recovery by depriving his body of the rest he needed to recover. Obi-Wan knew it to be true but he was anxious to speak with his master about what had happened on Warenga. Finally they consented to allowing Qui-Gon a longer visiting time. Mi'al realized that the only way to get Obi-Wan to rest would be to let him get this out of his system. Once satisfied about how it had all ended then maybe he would take it easy.

Qui-Gon had brought Ruka and his two henchmen back to Coruscant as well. The Jedi council had questioned the Klastarians. Atho realized there was no way out for them and confessed all he knew. The green creatures were brought to the Senate for formal prosecution. Qui-Gon was just returning from having testified against Ruka. He entered Obi-Wan's room. "You look better than you did on Warenga," Qui-Gon appraised the padawan's healing.

"Believe me, I feel better. But I was a little out of it after Ruka started his procedure on me again. What happened?" Obi-Wan leaned forward, very anxious to hear the end of it all.

"It was simple…but it wasn't easy," Qui-Gon began. "I had to convince Ruka that I was still under his control, hoping he would let his guard down and give me a chance to get out of those manacles. When he had achieved control over me on Malastare, he was confident enough in himself to free me from my bonds. I was hoping the same thing would happen." The Jedi master looked at the floor for a moment before he continued. "It was the hardest thing in the world for me to be indifferent to what you were going through. I know you needed all the support you could get, Padawan, but I had to break my link with you so I wouldn't be distracted by your pain." Meeting Obi-Wan's eyes he said, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. However, I wasn't sure how else we could escape."

"Master, I don't…"

"I was pretending that I was still under Ruka's spell. Since he was torturing you to get to me, I figured if he thought it wasn't getting through to me, he would stop. Thankfully he did. The side benefit of that was that he also saw an opportunity to continue his experimentation on me. He had one of his assistants take me back to his lab. So I just played along, watching and listening for the right opportunity. It came in the lab when one of the guards was talking with Ruka's sidekick. I just took his blaster and that was our ticket out of there."

"You took his blaster? You overpowered two of them?"

"It wasn't necessary. I just took it with the Force."

"You did?"

"Yes. After Ruka had worked you over…well, it was almost more than I could take. I was aware of your pain…and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch, Padawan." Qui-Gon lay his hand gently on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And if that weren't enough on it's own…I was still struggling with my demons, my memories, my visions. I was furious. I was exhausted. I had nothing left with which to fight. I had come to the end of myself…"

"But you still had the Force," Obi-Wan's eyes brightened at the memory of the conversation.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. You were right. I should have trusted my own words. I didn't…until I was in a position where there was nothing else to do. When I found I had nothing else in me to fight with, that's when I found the Force was still there. It was all I had left. I had no choice, embrace it or we would both die. I was compelled to turn to what I had been running from." Qui-Gon looked away and his eyes glazed as he relived that moment in his mind. "I can't forget what it was like…in the middle of the darkest of nights…the darkest of nights in my soul as well. All hope, all strength, all desire to go on stripped away. Totally helpless. Feeling totally worthless. Everything I had, everything I was…gone. And there it was…still there after all else was gone. The Force. The light, the peace, the energy. What I had known was there but couldn't trust. My choice was taken away from me too." He looked back at Obi-Wan who was hanging onto every word. "I had no choice, I had to trust. So I did. I gave myself completely, unhesitatingly to the light. Obi-Wan, it was like being reborn. All the memories, the pain, the nightmares of the past few weeks were washed away immediately. I knew who I was and I understood what had happened to me. The Force revealed it all to me. I know what happened and I know what is real and what isn't. It all fell into place. And I was whole…I am whole."

Silence fell over the room. Peace and contentment fell over the room. Qui-Gon had emptied himself. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. But he was reminded, almost as if someone had whispered in his ear, that he too had had a victory in this trial.

"Master, I think I am whole also now."

"Yes, Padawan?"

"At the time when it would have been the easiest for me to hate Ruka, I didn't find it within me to do it. I guess I had an encounter with the Force also. I thought I was going to die there. I resigned myself to it, accepted it. So I started focusing on the Force, deciding I was about to become one with it. I found my peace also, Master. The anger that filled me before is put to rest. I know the potential is still there, but it's almost as if someone is holding it on a leash.

Yes, Obi-Wan, it is the Force that is holding that leash. As long as you stay centered in the Force it will continue to hold that leash, but if you want the leash back, it will be given to you. Don't take it, Padawan. Let the Force hold it. We aren't strong enough on our own to hold it." Qui-Gon gently squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder and touched him through the Force. Obi-Wan's face wrinkled in confusion. Yes that was his Master, but their link felt different…deeper, stronger.

As Mi'al had predicted to Yoda, each was stronger for their tribulation…and so was their bond.

The End

Acknowledgement: Thanks to Julie Mattison for advice and information on pain and neural stimulation. Thanks to a friend who wishes to remain anonymous for psychological advice—for the story, not for me.


End file.
